I Saved Your Life
by Lioness002
Summary: Post: The House Guest. Katherine leaves Damon's room after failing to seduce him & Elena arrives a few moments later. Damon and her end up having an interesting and heartfelt conversation. However, drama unfolds when Katherine & Stefan hear. NOW COMPLETE!
1. I Saved Your Life

**I got this idea after watching "The House Guest" this Thursday. This takes place in Damon's room right after Katherine try's to seduce him, fails, and leaves in a very put off manor. Elena comes in a few minutes later to talk. Just some cute friendship Delena. Sorry to everyone who knew about this early, I meant to get this out way sooner, but I was trying out for my high school softball team so I was super busy. :)**** So I hope everyone enjoys and leaves a review! :) -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

"Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house, go find one." I hissed pushing her off me as I grabbed Johnathan Gilbert's journal again and continued to read. I let my eyes wander over to watch her turn around and start to leave the room in rejection. When she was about to leave I turned my gaze back to the journal as I heard her begin to walk away; she had burned me one to many times for me to care anymore. She didn't care; she never did, so why should I be kind to her? No reason, no reason at all. She was a self-serving bitch that needed to learn she no longer had control over me; I had complete control of myself. I read Johnathan Gilbert's journal in silence for the next hour and a half until I heard light footsteps from down the hall followed by a voice.

"Damon?" Someone called quietly from outside the entryway of my door a few seconds later. I did not need to look up to know whom the voice came from.

"Go away Katherine." I hissed quite annoyed she could not take a hint and just go away. A small sigh escaped the speaker's lips, it sounded rejected, and Katherine did not do rejected. I turned my ice blue eyes up slightly as I turned and saw not Katherine, but Elena. "Oh, it's you." I said putting the journal down on my lap and looking at her. I could tell it was Elena and not Katherine because she was not dressed like a stripper and did not have a maniacal look on her face.

"Yep, it's me." Elena said awkwardly standing at the entryway.

"Are you stuck?" I joked as she hovered just outside my room's doorway.

"No, just wondering if I can come in." Elena said as I watched her gaze trail around the room and finally land on me. I shrugged at her question; I didn't have a problem with her being in here.

"Do I have to invite you in?" I teased as I raised a brow and watched her face pull into a small smile.

"I would be honored to be invited in Mr. Salvatore." She teased right back giving me a mock curtsy.

"Mr. Salvatore? I think you have my father and I mixed up." I said leaning forward so I could see her better.

"Damon." She laughed. I rolled my eyes and waved her in.

"I hereby invite you, Elena Gilbert, into my room." I said with a high dose of sarcasm in my voice, Elena rolled her eyes, but smiled as she took a step inside.

"Why thank you, how nice." She said walking up to the side of the bed.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked pulling the journal back up but keeping Elena in my peripheral vision.

"I think out on a hunt for animal blood. He said he needed as much as he could get because Katherine's here." She said as she looked through my pile of books. I smirked slightly at the comment. Nobody wanted Katherine here and yet she acted as if she were royalty.

"Have you seen her slink off anywhere yet?" I asked as I looked up from the journal again. Elena was standing at the foot of the bed with one hand on one of the intricately carved wooden poles and the other by her side.

"Nope. Actually I haven't seen her, which is a good thing considering I don't like her." Elena said with a small frown as her nose wrinkled in distaste. "I don't like that she's staying here either." She said pulling her arm down.

"If it helps, everyone in the house hates her." I said with a smirk. "She's a psychopathic bitch!" I said a little louder just hoping she could hear me. Elena smiled and stood silently for a few seconds. "Do you want to sit down?" I asked. I could tell she was nervous in here with me, she did not know how to act, and this was out of her comfort zone.

"Yeah, I would but there's no place to sit." She said looking around the room. "Well except for the chair covered in books." She said with a small smile. I raised an eyebrow, scooted over, and patted the spot next to me.

"There's a bed." I said with a cocky smirk.

"Right." She said smoothing out the comforter and sitting hesitantly on the edge of the bed.

"Now Elena don't be like that, I don't bite, much." I said as I did that eye thing I always did at her, I knew it bugged her but it was funny to see how she would react. "Come on." I said holding my hand out to her. I could see her bite her lip before she lightly took my hand and crawled over to sit next to me. I reached next to me and grabbed two pillows for her so she could prop herself up.

"Thank you." She said taking them and putting them against the headrest so she could lean back with comfort and criss-cross her legs.

"No problem." I said calmly as I picked up the journal again. I could feel Elena sitting next to me silently reading over my shoulder. I hated how just her presence made my heart yearn for her. She was close enough to me that our shoulders were just barley grazing but it didn't help that I could smell her small amount of perfume, it smelled like raspberry's and it was intoxicating.

"What year are you up to?" She asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um, 1872." I said turning the journal around to check the year.

"Have you gotten to his research on the Originals?" She asked curiously pulling her hair behind her ear and leaning closer so she could read the writing better.

"Right, I forgot you read these while you were at the Lake House." I said turning to look at her with a smirk. "How was it reading about evil Steffy?"

"Not fun." Elena admitted quietly leaning back against the pillows in defeat.

"I take it you like the weak and brooding model?" I asked as I turned back to the journal to flip to another page. Elena scoffed and I could practically hear her eyes roll as she sat beside me. "Why exactly are you here?" I asked suddenly as the thought entered my mind. "I would have though you would go home considering Katherine's here."

"Well, I came back over because I have some more news for you guys, Isobel's back in town." She said remorsefully.

"Seriously? Great we'll just add that to the pile of things to take care of." I sighed slightly agitated I had to deal with two bitches now. I heard Elena sigh sadly, as she plopped back against the pillows again.

"Yep, Jenna freaked out when she answered the door and saw her. She and Alaric have been having a fight because of her, Jenna thinks he isn't being truthful with her so she's backing off. All thanks to my ass of a biological father John." Elena said glaring at the sheets of the bed as if she wanted them to spontaneously combust.

"Well I agree your bio dad is an ass, but Alaric isn't being truthful with Jenna." I said matter-o-factly as I closed the journal and laid it next to me on the bed so I could rotate sideways slightly so I could talk to Elena better.

"Yeah, but he's only doing that to protect her! It's a lot to take in that your boyfriend's supposedly dead wife is a _vampire _and that your boyfriend himself is a vampire hunter." Elena said as I saw her lips pull into a thoughtful line. "She's going to hate me when she finds out I've kept her in the dark so long about Stefan, Caroline and you. Not to mention Bonnie's a witch and pretty much everyone but her knows." Elena said remorsefully.

"Stop that, no one could hate you." I scolded lightly. Elena smiled lightly as she stared at me with her big brown eyes.

"Thanks Damon, that means a lot coming from you." She said with a smile.

"Well you are very welcome." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at me and started to fiddle with the comforters before she grabbed a journal for herself.

"Is there another reason you are here, or do you just like my company?" I teased reading the journal again but secretly watching her out of the corner of my eye.

"You're not the worst company in the world." She said mimicking my words from our trip to Georgia. "And Stefan told me to wait up so we could talk later; I also wanted to make sure you were okay." She said looking up from the journal and looking right into my eyes.

"Me?" I asked in surprise as I closed Johnathan Gilbert's journal all together and squinted at her. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I scoffed in amazement.

"Because I can tell Katherine is getting to you." She said with concern etched across her gentle face.

"I'm fine." I reassured.

"And I don't believe that." She said searching my face. "I know she's hurt you in the past."

"And what exactly do you want me to say Elena?" I asked. "If your worried, don't be, I hate the bitch." I said coolly. Underneath though I hated how she could always see how I was feeling, I always covered it up, but never well enough to fool her.

"I just want to let you to know you have friends here Damon." Elena said with a sad smile. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second before I looked back to her.

"Well thank you for the update." I said seriously.

"You are welcome." She said just as seriously as me, she was just trying to mock me now. I snorted and rolled my eyes at her as I put down the Gilbert Journal I was reading and grabbed another. "So what exactly are you looking for?" She asked me.

"Where a bunch of witches were burned alive back in the day." I said with a small smirk. Of course, Stefan and I knew where it was but we had to keep up the charade of not knowing.

"Nice." Elena stated simply as she nodded her head. As she opened up her journal and began to read we were both silent until she broke the silence again. "I saved your life you know." She said proudly. I squinted my eyes at her as I raised an eyebrow and looked at her questionably with my lips pulled into a line.

"And how do you figure?" I asked with a coy smile.

"Well, first there was Georgia with Lexi's boyfriend, and then there was here in this house."

"Really and when was this? Was I even part of it or are you just making this up?" I asked really wondering where she was going with this and trying to poke fun at her at the same time.

"When you had the dinner party and were going to stab Elijah, I was the one to warn Stefan that if you used the dagger on him you would die too." She said softly. I froze as I gave her a sidelong glance, Katherine had chosen Stefan just as Elena had, but for some reason Elena cared about me too. "Well at least one of them cared if I lived or died." I thought sourly.

"I did wonder how Rick knew it would kill me." I said evenly nodding at Elena. She nodded as she placed down her journal and stared at me with her brown doe eyes.

"I warned Stefan and he called you as quickly as he could, but your phone was off so he called Alaric." She said staring right at me. "I almost had a heart attack when I heard you were going to kill him, I thought it was going to be too late. So every minute in between as I waited for news, I was really worried about you." She said placing a hand gently on my arm. "I just thought you should know." She said softly. I could not help the small smile that suddenly showed up on my face, I felt gratitude toward Elena for telling me, and I was surprised to see that Elena smiled back.

**

* * *

**

Hey people, I was originally going to make this a one-chapter story but I decided to make it a little longer so I split it up. Should I continue or leave it as is? The second chapter is almost finished so if you want me to continue you will not have to wait to long. So show me the love and please leave a review to let me know how I am doing. :) Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed and will leave a review! :)

**-Lioness002**


	2. Katherine's Realization

**Oh my gosh everyone! Thank you so much to every single person who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. You have no idea how much I appreciate the kind words and enthusiasm toward my story it is BEYOND amazing! Therefore, thank you so much and I hope everyone enjoys and leaves a review. P.S. This is in Katherine's POV and it is my first time writing her so please let me know how I do. Thanks! :)**** - I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

"Since when had anyone ever refused me? Especially when that someone was Damon?" I though sourly as I sauntered my way up the stairs to Stefan's room. I wanted to see if Stefan was up there, maybe open his eyes to the fact he loves _me_ more than he loves that wench Elena, and while I am at it, look at some of Stefan's things.

I had been looking for Stefan earlier but he seemed to be out, what a pity. "Damon rejected me like I was no one; I had to admit I was slightly surprised, he was the one looking for me for over one hundred and forty five years. What was with him now? I would have thought he would have jumped at the thought of hooking up with me, then again I was only trying to seduce him to get information from him. I knew he and Stefan are hiding something from me and I was going to find out what it was."

I gazed around Stefan's room in a bored fashion as I first entered, I frowned to myself and blocked back the small amount of disappointment I felt at seeing he was nowhere to be found. I walked over to the bed and ran my fingers lightly over his covers as I relished at the thought that I could make him mine again in this very bed. I walked over to the bedside table and smirked when I found my picture from 1864 there on the nightstand. "He is so blind if he can't see he is still deeply in love with me." I thought. I lightly placed the picture back and turned around to look through some more of his things, I had to bite back bile when I saw Elena's clothes were in Stefan's dresser and closet.

"Sickening." I mumbled tossing them aside carelessly and crouching down so I could look through some cabinets. "Junk, clutter, oh, diary." I thought with a smirk as I pulled it out as flipped to a page at random. I ran my hand over the page to flatten it so I could see the words more clearly and see Stefan's elegant writing. The date was recent and I could not help but read into Stefan's own mind and world, I had the right, it was not as if it was private or anything.

* * *

"_Damon, what am I to think about him? What am I to say about him? He is my brother and I should trust him, but am I supposed to keep trusting him to be in my life, in Elena's after all he has done? He is a powerful ally and I love him, but when has he gone too far to be trusted? I have told myself repeatedly that I was done, that I would never let him into my life again, but somehow he always manages to squeeze in. He promised me an eternity of misery and he is paying up in full. All because of Katherine, all drama always leads back to Katherine. I hate her, and I think Damon hates her, but I can never be sure about Damon. Both of our lives, existence would have been so much easier if she had never come to Mystic Falls, that we never met her or fell in love. However, I do have to thank Katherine, without meeting her; I would have never met Elena. Nevertheless, that comes at a cost, if Damon and I had never turned; Damon would not have met Elena either. Which is better, I can never be sure. Elena, I worry about her, I love her so much but I feel so powerless to protect her at times. Sometimes I think Damon would be a better protector than I would, but then I remember, Damon cares about no one and can't be trusted. Leading back to the Sacrifice, we have a plan but with Elena on a death safari, she is causing me more heartache than I have felt in a long time. Thankfully, I have changed Elena's mind for now, but how long will that last? She is stubborn and would do anything to protect the ones she loves, even at the cost of her own life. She is the most kind and caring person, I have ever met in my long existence. I fear though that her kindness will be her downfall. Damon for example, she will begin to trust him and the second she lets her guard down, he could hurt her. I still find it hard to believe she cares for him so strongly considering everything he has done to her and her family; she never ceases to amaze me with her amount of forgiveness. While everyone else would drop Damon and move on, Elena persists in trying to make him a better person, a person worth saving. He has done so much wrong, what Elena sees in him is beyond me. It is a mystery, a world wonder. I am beginning to question her feelings toward him, are they more or less than friendship? I can slowly see their friendship growing closer and closer, and while I know Elena loves me, she loves him too. It is 1864 all over again and I do not think Damon can handle another Katherine incident; this could be his end or beginning. I don't know what will happen to all of us, or what will become of Elena and Damon's odd relationship, time will only tell."_

* * *

"Hmm." I thought with a smirk as I lightly closed the journal and put it back where I had found it. "Stefan isn't so sure about Elena and Damon's so called _friendship_. Interesting."

I silently sat on Stefan's bed waiting for him to come back but something else caught my attention first, a heartbeat, a very human heartbeat. "Looks like Elena is here to pay the Salvatore's a visit." I thought as I heard her walk through the house. I stealthily stood up from the bed and followed her to see where she was going, she obviously was not coming to see Stefan, so who else could she be going to see besides Damon. "Curious, very curious." I thought evilly as I remembered Stefan's doubts about Elena and Damon.

I silently walked through the house until I reached the hallway of Damon's room and listened. I was interested to hear that Isobel was back, but everything after was boring or sickening. I had to roll my eyes at Damon's attempt at hurting my feelings when he said I was a bitch, he forgets I do not have feelings to hurt. I grimaced as I heard Damon say that no could hate Elena after she went on her boring monolog about her aunt and her aunt's boy-toy. "I can hate her, and Elena trying to comfort Damon and make him feel wanted is gross. Him doing the same back to her is making it even worse and making me want to hurl." I thought to myself as I gagged. I decided as I might as well break up the little love fest and cause some drama, that would be great and it would keep me entertained. I took some more steps down the hall until I was right by the entryway, what I saw made me smile in triumph, Elena and Damon were smiling at each other and Elena was holding onto Damon's arm in a sign of so call friendship. "Sure, _friendship_. The little human is in love with him." I thought making up a plan to get _my_ Stefan back. A plan to get him back in my arms and make him remember he was madly in love with me and _only_ me.

No one would get in my way, especially Stefan's so-called love Elena.

**

* * *

**

So, what did everyone think? I really hope everyone enjoyed and will be comforted by the fact we will be back to Elena and Damon next chapter. Katherine is such a little schemer. :D So be super nice and tell me how I did, I am new at writing in Katherine's POV. Therefore, thanks again for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed enough to leave me a review. :)

-Lioness002


	3. Plan Underway

**Hey, here is chapter three. Again everyone, thank you so much for the support and encouragement, it helps me write soooo much better knowing people are interested and care. :)**** So everyone enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to every single person who ever reviewed, alerted, or favorited. :) This is in Elena's POV and takes place directly after where chapter one left off. -I Own Nothing **

**-Lioness002**

* * *

"Well isn't this sweet." A sarcastic voice interrupted from the doorway of Damon's room. I snapped my head to the side and ground my teeth together slightly as I saw Katherine in the doorway with an evil smirk. My smile had died the second I saw her. I pulled my hand away from Damon and made my lips a tight line as I glared at Katherine. "Oh don't give me that look." Katherine glowered at me.

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon said venomously as he glared at her angrily. I did not want her around and I knew Damon did not, he was actually feeling good for a moment with me in his company, just us talking as friends. Katherine lightly took her robe tie and started to spin it lazily as she looked at me with distaste. She then turned to look at Damon with a small pout before replying.

"You did, but I got bored, and you two are the only ones here so I thought I might as well stick around. Stefan for some reason seems to be gone." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

"I wonder why." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath. Katherine rolled her eyes and looked between the both of us quizzically. She took a few steps into the room as she surveyed us with the smallest of smirks.

"I've been listening in on you two; you seem awfully close for just friends. When are you going to break it to Stefan that you two are in love?" She said bluntly with a giant smirk. I felt my body lock in shock as my eyes flicked to Damon and back to Katherine.

"What?" I gasped out.

"You heard me, it's beyond obvious. Stefan isn't a fool; he can see that Damon is in love with you…and that you feel the same way."

"We're friends." I said glaring at Katherine feeling a knot in the pit of my stomach. How would she know what Stefan thought?

"Right." Katherine drawled out. "That's why you put up with Damon's antics and you tell him you care and how you were so worried about him? Why do you waste your time trying to make him feel better? I would think that having Stefan would be enough, he is the better choice after all."

"You are such a bitch!" I yelled hopping off the bed as if I were going to attack Katherine. "And this coming from you Katherine really doesn't have much of an impact." I snapped crossing my arms and glaring at her.

"Oh please, if you're talking about 1864 you don't know what you're talking about. I never loved Damon it was always Stefan. Damon was just for when I was bored." Katherine said evenly as if Damon was not even here, she did not care about his feelings. I could not help a twinge of pain that passed through my body as I glared threateningly at Katherine, every time she had anything to do with Damon; she metaphorically stabbed him in the heart. I let my eyes glide over to see Damon's reaction; his face was blank of emotion but his head was turned slightly away from Katherine. I quickly looked around the room for something that I could use to hurt her, vervain dart, stake, anything.

"You should leave." I finally managed to say after I concluded there was no form a weapon anywhere in sight. I was so angry with her for making Damon feel this way, for hurting him in ways she could never understand.

"Why? Because I'm hurting Damon's feelings?" Katherine hissed with a smirk.

"Yes!" I practically screamed walking right up to Katherine without an ounce of fear inside me, I had a bubbling hate within me for how much pain she caused Damon, he did not deserve it.

"Are you really going to try and fight with me Elena? I could rip you in half without blinking, and if Damon tried to help I would kill him too." She threatened with slit eyes as she brought her hand across my face. Before I knew what was happening I was all the way across the room in Damon's protective arms. Katherine smirked and put a hand on her hip as she stared at us with cold eyes.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked worriedly as he leaned down slightly so he could see where she slapped me. I brought a hand up to my cheek and nodded.

"I'm fine." I assured staring right into Damon's eyes. I could see his eyes and body tension soften when he heard I hadn't been hurt from Katherine's slap.

"You know that you should be the one asking him that." Katherine said from the other side of the room as she reclined on the bed where Damon and I had been seconds before. "You will do him more damage than me." She said pulling up a journal and tossing it into the bathroom.

"What?" I questioned taking a step closer to Katherine before Damon pulled me back. I looked up at him in confusion and he shook his head.

"Oh please Elena you seriously can't be that dull, you are in love with Stefan, not Damon." Katherine said. "When you reject him he's going to crumble just like when I rejected him."

"Who said I was going to reject him." I hissed to her, she had just turned her argument backwards. What was her angle?

"I know you are going to reject him. You should just tell him the truth that you only hang around him because you pity him. That you feel bad for him and want to take care of him like a pet."

"Do not!" I yelled closing my eyes to keep tears from entering my eyes. I turned to Damon and he was staring at Katherine with hatred. I just wanted to find a stake and drive it through Katherine's black and un-beating heart. "Damon." I whispered reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I know her, her games are meant to separate and confuse friends and family." He said lightly removing my hand from his shoulder. "I'm fine." He said again with the smallest amount of a smile.

"But Damon I don't thin-"

"Tell him, tell him that you only pretend to be his friend because you know no one loves him and no one ever will." Katherine said interrupting me and jeering me further as she stepped off the bed. "Tell him you think he's a waist of no good space and doesn't deserve a place in the world. That he could die and no one would care."

"Shut up Katherine, you don't know anything!" I screamed stepping over to her. "You say no could love him and that he's a waste. Well I don't think so! I think he is a wonderful person and that anyone could love him!"

"Who? Tell me a name, give me a person and I'll give into your crazy thoughts." Katherine laughed.

"Me!" I screamed. "I love him!"

There was silence as Katherine's face pulled into an evil smile. I froze and replayed what I just said in my mind, did I really love Damon? Katherine pulled her face closer to mine and let her lips hover just next to my ear. I let out a loud breath and fought the urge to hit her or cause her some sort of physical pain.

"I only wanted Stefan and you just guaranteed I'll get him." She said stepping away from me and walking out of the room right by a stunned Stefan.

* * *

**Wow! So much drama! I am amazed this is actually turning into a full story; it was supposed to be a one-shot. Lolz. People wanted me to continue though, so I obliged. What is Stefan going to think about Elena's confession? What is Damon? I guess Katherine's plan worked out afterall. I guess now all you have to do is wait until the next chapter to see the reaction and outcome. :) So thank you so much for reading and please leave me a review so I know how I'm doing! :)**

**-Lioness002**


	4. Fights and Frayed Nerves

**I am back again! Here is chapter four of 'I Saved Your Life'. I also hope this story is helping with the fact there are no new episodes until April 7****th****. Therefore, everyone, please enjoy and review! :) ****- I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

**P.S. I want to give my best and most heartfelt thanks to everyone who has reviewed or has had anything to do with this story. I tried to get a thank you author note out to everyone but if I missed you please do not take it personally. So this chapter is in thanks of all of you spectacular readers! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Elena." Stefan whispered from outside of my room. Elena turned watery eyes to see Stefan in the doorway with a stricken face and wide eyes. Elena bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at me; I knew my face was a mask of blankness. I had to turn away from her gaze and look to Stefan who looked heartbroken. Elena sniffled quietly as she turned back to Stefan and gulped back a lump in her throat.

"Stefan…it's not what you think." She whispered feebly even thought she knew it was too late to take her words back. Stefan closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as he looked at Elena with hurt eyes.

"Umm, it's alright Elena, just uh, I'll meet you upstairs." Stefan said rubbing his forehead.

"But-"

"It's alright, I'll be right up." He said giving her the best fake smile he could muster in this tense situation. Elena let out a sigh and let her shoulders slump in defeat.

"Alright." She said taking a few steps toward the door. "Goodnight Damon." She said softly as she gave me a sad look over her shoulder. I nodded faintly at her before she turned away from me and walked toward the door. As she was leaving she lightly brushed by Stefan's shoulder, he turned his head to watch her walk down the hall toward his room on the second floor. My eyes left Elena as she went out of sight and turned to Stefan. He looked absolutely furious as he turned to look at me.

"Relax Stefan." I said holding up my hands in a sign of surrender as I saw the first hints of veins appear under his eyes. "What you just heard is not what it sounded like." I said trying to defend Elena.

"Really?" Stefan snapped. "So I didn't just hear Elena say she loved you?" Stefan said he gave me a hard look and clenched and unclenched his hands.

"No Stefan, you didn't. Elena did not physically say she loved me. She was lying to Katherine to shut her up." I said evenly as I tried to beat back the sense of want and love that was quickly traveling through my body. Elena did not love me; she did and always would love Stefan. I would not, could not accept what I had heard Elena say. Katherine had been present and she made people do and say irrational things. Elena was just being her normal protective self, not revealing some deep, dark, secret desire for me.

"Damon you know as well as I do that Elena likes you." Stefan said closing his eyes. "I didn't want to believe it at first, but it's becoming clearer and clearer."

"As a friend! She likes me as a friend! You are blowing this situation way out of proportion. If you didn't notice, Katherine was present and you know she is a conniving schemer. She knows Elena is a protective person, she knew if she insulted me Elena would defend me." I said throwing my arms up in annoyance.

"Exactly, you." Stefan said bitterly sounding more like the jealous boyfriend than he ever had. As he pulled his mouth into a tight line I clenched my teeth together in frustration causing a loud click to sound through the room.

"Elena would do the same thing for you. Don't let Katherine win!" I pleaded to Stefan. Stefan crossed his arms and glared at me for a moment as we stood in silence.

"What happened while I was gone?" Stefan finally asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"While I was out hunting, was Elena with you?" Stefan asked slowly as if he were just daring me to say yes. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, but that was only because you told her to wait up and she didn't want to be around Katherine, I was the only other person she could have been around." I said seriously fighting the idea of hitting Stefan in the head to knock some sense into him; he was such a blockhead. Stefan stayed silent for a moment before he left the room in a hurried rush. I let out a soft moan as I walked over to my bed and collapsed. "God my life or…un-life is complicated." I thought as I propped a hand behind my head and laid one hand on my stomach as I stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and focused on my unneeded breathing, in, out, in, out. "Oh this is useless." I mumbled opening my eyes and hopping off the bed so I could head for the basement. I strolled out of my room and walked down the hall straining my ears to hear into Stefan's room, I wanted to know what was going on. As I listened I could hear faint footsteps and Elena's heartbeat, there was something going on inside.

"Stefan, you don't understand, Katherine was literally saying Damon didn't matter in the slightest. I had to do something, if I had just sat there I would have never forgiven myself and I know Damon wouldn't have done anything. He needs to learn to stop taking everything at once and share the burden, share his load with us." Elena said to Stefan as I heard her let out an annoyed sigh. I could just see her, face slightly flushed from yelling, arms crossed, and that face she always did when she was trying to prove a point.

"Elena, Damon is a grown person, he can take care of himself, and he doesn't need you sticking up for him."

"Yes he does!" Elena snapped. I raised an eyebrow as I scooted closer as Elena lowered her voice slightly. "You may not notice it, but Damon does need someone to stick up for him sometimes. By me doing that it shows I care about him." Elena said.

"Maybe too much." Stefan said.

"Stop it." Elena said forcefully. "Just because you hate Damon doesn't mean I have to, I care about his feelings. Now before you say he does not have feelings let me tell you he does. Seeing him after he is around Katherine is heart wrenching, he looks so heartbroken and unwanted, he shouldn't feel that way." Elena said. I felt so odd listening in on this conversation and I never usually cared about peoples personal space/secrets. Maybe it was because they were talking about me and Elena was defending me as if her life depended on it.

"Elena, you can't trust him, he could snap any minute and hurt you." Stefan pleaded. I rolled my eyes at Stefan and leaned against the railing to hear Elena's next comment.

"There you go again Stefan, acting like I'm some helpless imbecile. I can take care of myself, and I can decide whom I want to be around and what I do with them. And right now I don't want to be around you." She snapped as I heard a scuffing as she picked something up from a table. My eyes widened slightly as I heard Stefan's door open, I quickly sped around the corner and watched as Elena rushed by holding back tears. She opened up the front door and slammed it for good measure as I turned to look up the stairs at Stefan. Stefan sighed and looked at me in annoyance.

"I'm guessing you heard that." Stefan said crankily as he walked down the stairs toward me.

"It's hard not to hear when there are two screaming lovers upstairs, one of which is my younger brother, and the other a close friend." I said with a smirk. Stefan narrowed his eyes at me and lashed out his arm trying to connect with my jaw. I sped out of the way just in time. "Easy Stefan, lovers quarrels happen. Call her tomorrow after she thinks about it, we are all under a lot of stress at the moment, you two will be fine by lunch." I said trying to gauge Stefan's reaction. Though deep down I wanted Elena for myself, I could not be selfish with her, that was the cost of loving her. Stefan clenched his jaw and brushed forcefully by me.

"I'm going out." Stefan said exiting the house and slamming the door just like Elena.

"Damn you Katherine." I said under my breath with a sigh as I headed for the basement.

"Soooo, how do you feel about Elena's little confession?" Katherine asked with a cocky smile as she showed up next to me. I frowned and continued to walk thinking of ways to get rid of her.

"Un-phased considering you were the reason she said it." I said as I opened the door to the basement and headed down the stairs.

"Oh Damon, you really need to learn how to take the good things when they come to you, because lets face it, you don't get many of those."

"All thanks to you Katherine." I hissed as I opened up the fridge and took out a blood bag, Katherine then began to reach for one but I slammed the lid shut before she could. Katherine gave me a sour look as I walked away with a smirk and the blood bag in hand.

"Damon." Katherine called after me as she slammed the lid shut after grabbing a bag for herself and speeding in front of me. I stopped walking and stared at her in distaste.

"Shouldn't you be out bothering someone else?" I asked icily. Katherine smiled sweetly at me as she ran a hand down my chest; I frowned and removed her hand as if it were hazard waste. Katherine gave me a small pout as I walked by her and headed up the stairs.

"You must really love her." Katherine said as I reached the top, I stopped and turned to look at her over my shoulder with a raised brow. She had her head tilted to the side slightly as she stared at me in interest.

"Who?" I asked. Katherine gave me an evil smile as she sauntered up the stairs, ruffled my hair and opened up the basement door to leave.

"Elena." She answered in a singsong voice. I rolled my eyes at her as I closed the basement door and entered the main part of the house.

"Do not, she's with Stefan." I said walking into the parlor and pouring myself a scotch and taking a sip. Katherine smirked, took the glass from my hand, and finished it off.

"Never stopped you before." She said as she shinned her nails on her black silk robe, she was still dressed like a stripper.

"I don't love Elena." I said as I turned away from her to head to the kitchen to grab a glass for the blood. I heard Katherine from behind me begin to laugh at my answer. I let out an annoyed sigh, "How I ever loved her is really a question." I thought grabbing a glass and pouring half of the blood bag into it and taking a sip. Katherine on the other hand was still laughing at me and leaning against the doorframe when I pushed by her.

"Wow Damon, I never thought you could be in denial."

"Shut up Katherine." I said heading to my room.

"Damon why won't you admit it?" She asked and I thought I heard real interest in her voice.

"None of your business." I snapped in the hallway outside my room.

"Actually, it is my business." Katherine said. "I want Stefan, you want Elena, Stefan wants me, and Elena wants you. Do you not see how this situation is all mixed up?" She said with an innocent smile.

"Elena deserves Stefan, not me." I said with a quiet sigh. "And Stefan _does not _love you, he loves Elena."

"Right, so that fight from earlier was normal?" Katherine said I turned to give her a glare. "You see it and yet you don't act on it, why?"

"Because I don't want to. The only reason this is happening is because you are a manipulative bitch causing drama. I am not going to let any incline of hope in because I know that after you leave Stefan and Elena will be together. Its history repeating." I said bitterly taking another sip from my glass and walking into my room with Katherine right behind me.

"Damon, I would suggest keeping your options open, because whether you see it now or later, a void is slowly growing between Elena and Stefan. Your time will come, eventually." Katherine said as she stepped out of the room and disappeared into the shadows. I slowly closed my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands.

"Don't even hope for a second." I whispered to myself, because I knew that no matter what happened I would always be second best to Stefan.

**

* * *

**

Yay, a longer chapter! Sorry the chapter ended somewhat depressing, but do not worry, Damon will be happy! Katherine does have a point though, a void is forming between Elena and Stefan, the fight tonight proved that. How will Damon react to this new bit of information? How is Elena doing after the fight with Stefan? Find out in the next chapter! Soooo, I hope everyone who read enjoyed and will leave me a review. Thanks! :) -Lioness002


	5. Denied Feelings

**Hi everyone, chapter five is in the house! Thank you for all of the kind reviews on the last chapter and I agree with all of you, Damon needs to be happy and Damon and Elena need to talk. We are back to Elena's POV and at her house after the fight with Stefan. Therefore, everyone please enjoy and leave a review when you are done reading. - I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

Tears were streaming down my face as I quickly drove home down the deserted road away from the Boarding House. The last time I had been in this situation I had crashed my car and almost been killed, not withstanding that what I had crashed into had been a vampire. I looked into the mirror with my lips pulled into a tight line just waiting for a shadowy figure to block my vision or run in front of my car causing me to crash. I sighed, turned my gaze back to the road, and ran a hand through my hair. I wiped away a stray tear, I knew my makeup was smeared and my eyes were puffy and red, but I did not care. Stefan had become an over the top, protective, neurotic boyfriend, especially when it came Damon. Damon was like Stefan's worst nightmare, it was odd they could be so different considering they were brothers. Stefan was the responsible, protective, caring and brooding brother, while Damon was the take action, dangerous, passionate and fun brother. However, no one could deny that they both really cared about my safety and me.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes again as I pulled into the driveway of the house. I undid my seatbelt and sat in the car a few moments thinking about the night's occurrences. I had practically said that I loved Damon. The real question evading my mind was did I really mean it? I had always said that I loved Stefan more than anyone in the world but Damon was slowly growing in my heart. Nevertheless, how could I love him when he had killed my biological mother Isobel? Killed Jeremy? Hurt Caroline? Terrified Bonnie? Was a grade A ass? I rubbed my temples in frustration as I hit the steering wheel causing a loud honk to sound through the quiet neighborhood.

"I'm so confused." I whispered as more heavy tears cascaded down my face. I finally let out a chocked sigh and got out of the car so I could get into the house. I quickly walked in the front door and walked up the stairs so I could avoid Jeremy, Jenna was locked in her room crying because of Isobel, she would not talk to me. When she found out Isobel was alive and I knew, she freaked, she slammed the door in Isobel's face and ran so fast up the stairs you would have thought she had vampire speed. When I reached the top of the stairs, I lightly tapped on Jenna's door. "Jenna?" I asked as I listened for any sign of life. I heard soft sobs but no reply. I sighed and leaned my forehead on the door. "Jenna, we need to talk, I'll be in my room until then." I said walking away and entering my room. I flipped on the lights and put all of my things into my closest before I entered the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and cringed, I looked just as bad as I thought I had. I grabbed a washcloth and ran some water until it was warm. I lathered some lavender soap onto the washcloth and ran it across my face to get rid of the smeared and smudged makeup. The water was soothing on my heated skin; the water really helped me relax.

Once I had cleaned up and my mess of makeup was righted, I walked back into my room and changed into my Pajama's. I decided on a cotton baby blue camisole and matching shorts. Once I changed, I brushed my hair out and grabbed my diary as I sat cross-legged on my bed.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was full of drama. It ends up Isobel is back in town for whatever reason, the problem is that now Jenna is freaked out and hiding out in her room. I hope that she will come and talk to me later tonight or tomorrow, I have a lot to explain. I am going to tell her, about everything. Everything about Stefan, Damon, and Caroline being vampires, Bonnie being a witch, the sacrifice and Originals and lets not forget my doppelganger from 1864 Katherine. I cannot keep her in the dark any longer. She deserves the truth, and honestly, it would make her safer. If I tell her, maybe it will save her and Alaric's relationship as well, I would hate for that to be over because of me. I did not really know how she will react though, how do you hear about vampires, werewolves, sacrifices, and doppelgangers? You do not, because most people believe it is all fantasy made up by the minds of Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith. However, this is only the tip of the iceberg; Katherine is at the Boarding House stirring up trouble with everyone, especially me. Because of her, Stefan and I ended up having a fight, about Damon of all people. _

_Katherine just has to mess with everyone, tonight Damon and I were just talking as friends and she made it seem like I was confessing my love for him, and of course right in front of Stefan. I could see he was hurt, but I knew Damon was even more hurt and confused. Katherine was saying he didn't matter, that no one could love him, and that he should just die. I was angry with her, angry for her causing Damon unneeded pain and suffering. He deserved none of her hateful and untrue words. However, I am confused and shocked by my reaction to that. She continued to insult him and I tried to stop her. She ended up saying, "Tell me a name, give me a person and I'll give into your crazy thoughts." I was so angry with her I did not even register what I was saying until it had left my lips; I had said I could love him. Me, Elena Gilbert who was dating Stefan, his younger brother and had said it was always going to be Stefan. Katherine had just sneered and said I just made it so she could have Stefan. These events lead to the fight between Stefan and me. _

_After I left Damon's room holding in tears I went up to Stefan's room to wait for him. I knew Damon and him were going to fight about what Stefan had heard me say. When Stefan joined me upstairs, the fight between the two of us began. Stefan went through the usual "Why You Can't Trust Damon" reasons, it starts with not being able to trust him and goes all the down to him hurting me. Now I snort at the thought of Damon hurting me, its total bull crap. I know Damon better that most and I know he would never hurt me. I can tell, I can always tell and I know that really pisses him off. I can see when he is hurting, when he needs a friend or gets lost. Katherine in the equation does not help much. I think back to a few months ago when I first met Damon and I remember when I actually used to believe the things Stefan told me. Recently I just cannot find the emotion or reason to hate Damon anymore. I know I should be able to, every easily, but I just can't. He has just grown on me, I really care very deeply about him and that surprises me. When I first met Stefan and Damon I never thought I would have ended up in a love triangle with me in the middle. I love Stefan...but do I love Damon as well? Am I lying to myself? Damon has told me once that I was lying to him, Stefan, and myself, the fights tonight are starting to open my eyes to that fact. How can I fight so desperately for Damon but deny I care? Moreover, how can I love Stefan but side with Damon? I am scared to admit that I may have feelings for Damon, my confusing outburst proved that. The theory is that when you do not think and just speak your mind you speak the truth. Did that happen tonight? I just do not know the extent of my feelings for Damon. Romantic or friendship the feelings are there and they are all becoming a blurry combination. I do not really know how I feel anymore. Damon makes me laugh and cry, hate him and love him. __**There is a fine line between love and hate. **_

* * *

I stared at the page and tapped the paper with my pen in thought. "Oh drama, I am your favorite victim." I thought with a small smile. I sighed, placed the journal next to me on the bed, and leaned my head back onto the pillows to rest.

"Elena?" A voice whispered quietly after what felt like a few minutes. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to see Stefan in my doorway. I blinked a few more times before I clenched my teeth together to keep from yelling.

"What do you want Stefan?" I asked icily as I gave Stefan a hard look, I was still very angry with him for the fact he did not trust me.

"Elena, I'm sorry, Katherine-"

"Stop Stefan. I know you are here to apologize, but I'm not ready to forgive you yet." I said as I sat up from the bed and instinctively grabbed my journal and pulled it closer to me. Stefan gazed at me with sad and pleading eyes. I turned my gaze down to the journal in my hands.

"Elena, I just need to know. Do you love him?" Stefan asked silently but I could here the pain bleeding into his tone. I flinched at the question; I had been asking myself that all night. I turned my eyes up to Stefan and sighed.

"I don't know." I whispered sadly. I felt so cruel and dirty saying it, it made me feel like Katherine. I hated causing Stefan pain over this, I knew he and Damon were on thin ice as brothers, adding me to the mix could separate them for good. Katherine was right; I could do more harm than she could. Stefan frowned sadly before taking a deep breath.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, of course!" I said immediately with a nod.

"Do you still love me as much as you did when we first met?" I paused and really thought about what he had asked. When I did not reply Stefan let out a choked sigh. "Tell me the truth Elena, please." He whispered. I bit my lip and really searched for the truth, this could be a defining moment in my life and I really needed to be sure of my answer. I looked Stefan square in the eyes with determination and breathed my answer.

"No Stefan, I don't." For some reason when I acknowledged I did not still feel the same way toward Stefan, it felt like a weight was lifted from my lungs and I could breathe easier. Like some of my responsibility had been lifted from my shoulders.

"I had a feeling that was going to be your answer." Stefan said bitterly. I closed my eyes and tried to keep from crying.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. Stefan shook his head.

"No, we had a good run. I just hope you don't regret your choice later." He said as he walked out of my room and most likely out of my life. I stared at the spot he had been a few seconds ago before I quietly began to cry. These were tears or pain and confusion, I did not know if I had just made the best or worst mistake of my life. I silently cried into my pillow and gulped in fresh air trying to calm my frantically beating heart. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached for my phone and speed dialed Damon's phone. I got his voice mail.

"Hey Damon, its Elena." I said in a quivering voice. "I really need someone to talk to right now, something has happened. But more importantly, we need to talk about tonight. When you get this please call me back as soon as you can." I said fighting back tears as I ended the call. I knew I probably sounded horrible and that my voice cracked a couple of times. When Damon got this, he would probably be freaking out thinking someone had died.

I quickly wiped my tears and got under the comforters as I turned out the light in my room. I could faintly hear Jeremy's even breathing and Jenna's soft snores as I lay in bed. It comforted me she fell asleep because I knew that tonight I would get little to no sleep. I pulled my blankets up to my chin, closed my eyes, and silently prayed that tonight I had made the right choice.

* * *

**All right everyone, there is chapter five! What did you think? Up next comes the big Damon and Elena conversation, will she finally tell Damon how she feels? So thank you so much for reading and please leave me a review! Thanks! :) **** -Lioness002**


	6. Goodbye

**I am back everyone! Sorry I was MIA for a while, my computer had a major meltdown and it took a while to fix. But now chapter six is here for all of you to read and enjoy! And the best of all, it's the second to last chapter! I give my thanks to every person who ever reviewed, alerted, or favorited, it means a lot to me. So thank you to everyone who has followed me all the way through and I hope you enjoy the second to last chapter. So please read, enjoy, and review. :)**** -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

**P.S. I know everyone was expecting it to be the long awaited Damon/Elena conversation but when I tried to type it out it seemed rushed and messy so I am putting it off for the next chapter. Sorry. :( This is pretty much the set-up for the big conversation. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone! :) Please enjoy!**

* * *

I sat staring at the ceiling of my room as I tried desperately to sleep, usually I would be out doing something crazy, fun, or just maybe stupid, but the night events had left me spent. I was so over the overly emotional crap that was going on in the house, it was driving me crazy to even think about any of it. To think that Katherine was here stirring up trouble in our already turbulent waters made me physically sick. Then add in Klaus the Original and sacrifices and you have a real party. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and sighed as a pulled a pillow over my face. I hated to admit it, but I was worried about Elena. I saw her rush out of the house; she was heartbroken by the fight between her and Stefan, and I hated to admit it even more, but it had been my fault, maybe not as much as Katherine, but I was still a culprit. I'm going to be honest, a fight between the so madly in love couple every now and again is fine with me, it lifts the veil of perfection, because lets face it, Elena and Stefan's relationship is nowhere near as perfect as they think it is, the problem I have with their fight tonight was because it was mainly Katherine's fault. The little bitch better have an escape plan for when I try and rip her un-beating heart from her chest and force feed it to her. She has been on this planet way to long.

Sadly for me my normal routines for calming down or relaxing aren't working tonight, I've had at least three blood bags and it has made absolutely no difference to my crap mood. I tried to drift and let my mind wander to less deadly, tragic, and emotional events, but my mind will not let me think of anything else but Elena. Elena. God I can't help but love her, she is kind and caring, beautiful, and strong willed. She's almost inspirational, but she needs to think through her plans before she acts, she keeps me busy saving her life constantly, thinking of which, she saved my life…for a third time. Ugh, she is never going to let me live that down. Then again, we are pretty even, I think for every time she saves me I save her four times. It's a give and take relationship.

"Oh Damon!" Katherine called breaking me away from my train of thought. I looked over to see her entering my room with something clutched in her hand. "You missed a call." She said tossing me my phone with a secret smile. I raised an eyebrow in her direction as I looked down at my phone and then back at her.

"Why do you care?" I asked suspiciously. Katherine smiled sweetly and folded her arms across her chest.

"Because you missed a call from _Elena_." She said putting emphasis on Elena's name. I tried to keep my face blank but I saw Katherine's face pull into a smile when she saw concern cross my face. "Who knows what it's about, maybe Klaus got her," she said leaning against my doorframe, "or maybe, just maybe, something happened between her and Stefan." She said with an evil glint in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and pressed a button so I could hear the message. The voice mail started off with shallow breathing and automatically my heart was in my throat.

"_Hey Damon, its Elena." Elena said in a quivering voice. "I really need someone to talk to right now, something has happened." She gulped before continuing. "But more importantly, we need to talk about tonight. When you get this please call me back as soon as you can." _

The message was short but I could sense Elena really needed to talk, she almost sounded desperate. I sat staring at my phone for a second before I remembered Katherine leaning against my doorframe.

"You had nothing to do with this did you?" I asked evenly. I wouldn't put it past her to leave me a message making me think Elena wanted to talk. Katherine smiled and shrugged.

"Who knows? Goodnight Damon, I'm going to have some fun." She said with a mischievous grin. I sighed after she left and turned to look at the clock, it was past midnight. Stefan should have been home by now. He usually was dead asleep by this time of night, no pun intended.

As if Stefan had radar, I heard the front door open up before it was slammed loudly and forcefully. I cocked my head to the side as I got up from my bed and walked down the hall to the top of the stairs.

"There are people in this house trying to sleep you know." I said with a smirk as Stefan stomped up the stairs. Stefan looked up at me with murder in his eyes before he stopped one step in front of me.

"It's entirely your fault." He hissed in answer to my comment. I narrowed my eyes at his accusing tone as my smirk disappeared into a line of annoyance.

"What exactly is all my fault may I ask?" I said crossing my arms over my chest as I said as I widened my eyes slightly. Stefan took the final step so he was up to my leave before glaring harshly at me.

"Elena. You took her from me." I felt a bit of my anger melt at her name, but how and when had Stefan lost Elena. I am pretty sure that the last time I checked they were having a fight, not breaking up over a misunderstanding. Stefan was just overreacting as usual.

"I don't follow."

"You took her from me." Stefan repeated slowly. "She broke up with me." At that I took a slight step back in surprise.

"Wait, what?"

"That's right. I confronted her about-"

"Stefan," I sighed, "I told you to wait."

"I wanted to know." Stefan said turning his gaze down to the wood flooring.

"Know what?" I asked now knowing perfectly well why Elena had called me sounding so broken up. Stefan had visited, royally pissed her off, and apparently made her break up with him. That was one event I thought would never happen ever again. Funnily enough the first time it was about Katherine and this time me, man, if her and I could bottle up our trouble we would have a weapon of mass destruction.

"I wanted to know if she still loved me as much as she once had, you most likely can deduce the outcome. She fell in love with you. I just hope you can maker her happier than I could." He said brushing by me and heading for his room. I stood stalk still on the top steps replaying Stefan's words. _She fell in love with you._ I shook my head and turned to see Stefan with a suitcase in hand as he walked down the steps.

"Where are you going?" I called after Stefan. He stopped and looked over his shoulder with a defeated look.

"I have no reason to stay in town if Elena and I aren't together; I only came here in the first place because she was here. I'm leaving; maybe I'll go to Boston, New York, Washington, I don't know, just somewhere away from everything. I need some time to sort some things out."

"And what about when Elena tries to apologize and realizes she made the wrong choice?"

"That day will never come. This time Damon she is set in her decision, she doesn't want me, she wants _you_." Stefan said quietly. "Sadly enough, history has repeated itself, Elena did become Katherine." Stefan said icily. I whipped my gaze to Stefan before I rushed at him and knocked him down the stairs pinning him to the floor once we rolled to the bottom.

"Lets get one thing straight Stefan," I said closing my fingers around his windpipe, "You will _never_ say Elena is anything like Katherine. Elena had the decency to tell you to your face that she didn't feel the same, that she didn't love you. Katherine played with the both of us, pinned us against each other while Elena pinned us back together. You say one more negative thing about Elena and I will kick your ass all the way back to 1864. You got it?" I hissed leaning forward until our face were centimeters apart and I glared down at Stefan while waiting for his answer.

"Fine." Stefan answered hoarsely as he slapped my hand away and stood up. "I just never thought Elena would be the kind of person to fall in love with someone like you." He said judgingly and angrily. He made it seem like I was lower than the dirt, made the point that I was lower than _him_. I ground my teeth together as Stefan and I stood up and I fought the urge to rip his head off. All the progress we had made in becoming brothers again was slowly unraveling in front of the both of us. Elena had brought us together and then Stefan tore us apart. The brother who wanted to see something human in me, have the bond between brothers was the one destroying it. Jealousy really was an ugly green monster.

"You are pathetic." I finally yelled. "I have put up with the feeling of rejection my whole life, it's time you get a taste. Now get out of here before I change my mind and hunt your sorry ass down." I hissed watching Stefan begin moving toward the door.

"Just try, now goodbye Damon. I hope you don't screw it up." Stefan said closing the door to the front of the house. I waited as I heard his muted footsteps walk over to his car and put his things in the trunk before he opened up the driver's door, started the engine and drove off.

"Goodbye brother." I whispered sadly. I was infuriated that Stefan had left on a sour note like that, that Stefan had been such a selfish, petty, jealous, douche. I was glad Elena had not seen Stefan's darkest moment. The un-candy-coated and raw Stefan, the part of him I had seen since he was born.

I let out a sigh as I pulled my hand across my face. I heard the creak of steps and I turned up to see Katherine.

"You're leaving." I stated knowing fully well that she would. "Stefan just left; you can probably still catch him."

"I think I will." She said cockily. "Have fun with Elena Damon." She said walking by me and messing my hair. "Oh, and by the way," she said turning around looking at me over her shoulder, "Elena really does love you. Anyone can see it."

"Goodbye Katherine."

"Bye." She said waving. The door closed and I stood standing in the entryway of the house.

"Wow." I whispered under my breath as I went into the parlor and poured myself a scotch. I downed it in one sip and sat leaning against the table in deep thought. In one day everyone lives had been turned upside-down. Katherine the pain had left, Stefan had left, Elena apparently had broken up with Stefan and realized she love me. I snorted at the idea. "Right, like that is really going to happen. Oh this is going to take so much damage control." I thought.

I sped up to my room and grabbed my leather jacket off the bottom of my bed and slipped it on. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a choked sigh. "It's now or never." I thought speeding down the stairs and out of the house. "I just hope Elena knows that she opened Pandora's Box." I thought running through the trees down the road toward Elena's house. "Please don't let this be goodbye."

* * *

**Chapter six is over and done, it took so long. Now I PROMISE the next chapter is the Damon/Elena conversation. He's on his way there so there is no way I can delay it any longer. Soooo, I really hope everyone enjoyed and please leave me a review telling me how I did. Thanks for reading! :) -Lioness002**


	7. Nighttime Arrivals

**Okay, okay, okay, please everyone do not kill me. I know I promised that this would be the last chapter and the HUGE conversation, but I couldn't do it. I know that this may aggravate some people and I am really, really sorry, but I had to split it up...again. :( ****It kept getting longer and longer and really frustrating because I wanted to get some writing out there to read, so this is the first half of the conversation. I am really sorry and I hope everyone can see it in themselves to forgive me, I really feel awful. :(**** So tell me everyone, am I overacting and worrying about nothing or are all of you pissed? I really hope not. So I hope this chapter was worth it and that everyone enjoys. So please enjoy and leave a review when you are done reading. Thanks! -I Own Nothing **

**P.S. A very, very, special thank you to _Bibi 13ca_ for being my amazing Beta on this chapter. This looks so amazing and flows so much better because of you. Thanks a million! :)**

**-Lioness002**

* * *

By the time I reached Elena's house all the lights were out, the doors were locked, and I could hear the even breathing of Jeremy and Jenna. Elena however had more uneven and erotic breathing, she was probably dreaming about something that was causing her heart rate to go up and her breath to hitch. It bothered me her sleep was so disturbed, but I was happy she was sleeping at all. These were trying times, I knew she got little to no sleep every night; she spent every hour worrying about her friends and family. Elena was the definition of selfless; she _always_ put others before herself; part of the reason I just _couldn't _stop myself from loving her.

I stood on green plush grass of Elena's front lawn just listening to the orchestra of the night; it was a world of its own. Animals and insects that during the day were usually useless and boring, were now teaming with life and working together to create a balance of nature. With my highly tuned senses, I could pick out the gentle rustle of the leaves, the musty scent being blown from the woods, the soft pitter-patter of the small animals scurrying around the forest and backyards of Mystic Falls looking for food. Nevertheless, what was on my mind now was the softly breathing creature that dwelled inside the house in front of me. _Elena._

It wasn't my style to just go up to the front door and ring the doorbell, so I quickly climbed up the tree next to Elena's window. I sat on the branches of her tree for a second before I realized I really had no idea what to say to her. She would probably still be angry at Stefan, if I did this now she would reject me and crush the little bit of strength I had left, but if I didn't do this now, I would never know if what she said was true. It was now or never.

The funny thing is that I had spent months thinking about this exact moment; the moment Elena would realize she loved me, but now that I was facing it, I was ashamed to admit that I was _scared_. Deep down I knew I wanted this, to touch her, protect her, love her, and hold her in my arms. But if I waited, I would be safer; it wouldn't hurt me so much if she realized she had made a huge mistake and went back to Stefan. I couldn't take it if, for just a second, I was given happiness, to have it ripped away just as quickly.

The thought of her going back to Stefan after he has caused her so much pain made me shake with rage. I hate how Stefan is always the saint in everyone's eyes. He's the one that can do no wrong. But so they bother to get the whole story? No, they don't, no one ever does. I have done just as much as him to protect the ones I love, and yet, I am still the bad guy.

Elena was the only person that took the time to know me and discover the man behind the monster; I feel protective over her and every time someone threatens her my vampire instinct takes over. I'll kill for that girl, lie for her, and there's no doubt I would die for her, because she's the only one that can make me feel…_human_.

I peered through the trees branches and stared at Elena's sleeping form longingly through the moonlit window. The moon was almost full so it cast down an unhindered and pure creamy white light, perfectly lighting Elena's angelic face in her room. It was almost like a metaphor of her life, she was so pure and good while the world around her was dark and twisted. She did not deserve the turmoil she had been dished so many times, she deserved so much better.

Elena was right about me, she said I was a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities, and I am, but I just can't stay away. I don't deserve her, but she is my attraction, a complete opposite that fits me perfectly.

No one has ever had such an influence on me as to make me _want _to change, until Elena. She is kind, sweet, loving, sensitive, honest, brave, selfless, and the list goes on. However, her forgiveness is always going to be a mystery to me, I will never fully understand her extreme forgiveness, but I am grateful for it.

I heard Elena give a soft sigh in her sleep as she burrowed her head into her pillow. I could see her body tense; she was dreaming about something that made her heartbeat quicken and her blood boil. It wasn't out of fear or rage, but something else; something I just couldn't put my finger on.

I wish I could be the cause of her quickening heartbeat, her content sighs, her happiness and laughter. But I couldn't, because I will never be on the other end of Elena's loving gaze, that space will always be reserved for my baby-brother and family. To feel wanted and loved is all anyone wants, it's something I've wanted for over one hundred and sixty years, but I know better. It will only be a dream to me, forever. There is no light at the end of the tunnel and Elena will _never_ be mine.

I quickly pulled Elena's window open and slipped silently into the room. It surprised me that she kept the window unlocked, it was probably for the nights Stefan came over…or I did. Either way I turned around and quietly shut the window before taking a seat by the edge of Elena's bed. Elena fidgeted slightly and let out a soft breath as she rolled over to face me.

"Damon…" she whispered as her lips curled into a content smile. I thought she had woken up, but after looking at her face closely, I realized her eyes were still closed. Was she…_dreaming_ about _me_? The realization brought a smile to my face, she seemed happy dreaming about me, her body was relaxed and her mind was at ease, she was enjoying her dream.

I sighed softly and moved a stray piece of hair from her face before I lightly trailed my hand down the length of her cheek. She smiled again and I continued to do this for a few minutes before I saw her eyes flutter open. Elena looked up at me with half closed eyes filled with puzzlement before she pushed herself up to my level.

"Damon?" she whispered weakly as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked groggily as she looked around her room for a clock.

"It's around three. I'm sorry I woke you, you can go back to bed if you want." I whispered gently.

"No, I'm alright. What are you doing here at three in the morning?" She asked scooting under the blankets and pulling them up around her shoulders.

"Watching you sleep." I smirked.

"Obviously," she whispered. "And by the way, it's kinda creepy; what, are you stalking me now?" She yawned as her eyes started to droop again.

"Naw, I was just bored; being a vampire does that to you."

"Right." She whispered.

"It's alright, you're tuckered out and you need your sleep. I'll come back later." I said standing up and taking a step toward her window. I hadn't even started to take my second step before Elena's hand whipped out and she curled her fingers around my wrist. I turned to look at her over my shoulder in amusement.

"You can stay." She whispered staring up at me with her liquid chocolate eyes. I knew she wasn't fully awake yet because her eyes were slightly glazed over, but she meant what she said. I sighed softly and sat back down on the edge of her bed.

"Alright, I'll stay, but only because you want me to." I said knowing fully well I didn't stay _just_ because she wanted me to.

"Wait." Elena whispered taking me by surprise. I looked down at her with puzzlement as she leaned up from the bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked confused by her sudden turn around.

"No." She laughed breathlessly. "No, I want you here and you can stay. That is, if you want to stay. I would understand you wanting to leave." She said awkwardly rubbing her shoulder.

"I think I'll stay."

"Good." She smiled before hesitantly placing her hand on my shoulder. I gave her another confused look before I let her push my back against the mattress so I was lying completely on the bed just a few inches from her.

"What are you doing?" I asked pleased by her move but confused by it.

"Making you lay down." She answered biting her lower lip temptingly. "You don't have to sit beside my bed while I sleep." She whispered slowly retracting her hand from my shoulder and lying down on her back. We stayed silent for a few seconds just staring at her ceiling before she rolled over and looked at me and I did the same to look at her. I saw a genuine smile flash across her face when our gazes met. I couldn't help but be shocked; she was inviting me into her bed while she was still in it. "You seem unsure." Elena whispered pulling a pillow from behind her and pushing it under her head.

"I am." I admitted honestly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't know what to do in a situation like this, because I don't know what _you_ want _me_ to do."

"Well," she started grabbing onto my hand, "it would be okay for you to hold me." She whispered looking at me shyly before she averted her gaze to our joined hands. I looked at our clasped hands and couldn't help but see the perfection and simplicity of the action, it felt _so_ right and so easy. I gently squeezed her hand and moved a fraction of an inch closer.

"Is that what you really want?" I breathed into her ear. She shivered and nodded.

"Yes." I closed my eyes and sighed calming my nerves before I looked at Elena who was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"You do realize that you are inviting me into your bed with you still in it, right?" I asked expressing my fears out loud.

"Of course, I'm not stupid."

"True," I smiled, "but you're half asleep."

"I know what I'm doing." She sighed rubbing her thumb on the back of my hand in soft soothing circles. I let out a breath and nodded slowly.

"Alright, just promise me that when you wake up you won't freak out about the fact I am holding you." I said disconnecting our hands and wrapping my arm around Elena's shoulder. Elena nodded and rested her head tentatively on my shoulder.

"I promise." She whispered softly as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**There we go everyone, the conversation part one. So please don't rip me to shreds about the fact I pushed the main talk off until the next chapter. Think of the positives everyone, you have more reading, woo! And trust me; no one wants to read a 5000-6000 word chapter so I did it for everyone's benefit. So please leave me a review on what you thought. Thanks for reading and I assure everyone that the last half is almost finished and is being edited constantly. The ending will be soon, I cross my heart and hope to die. Thanks for reading! :)**

**-Lioness002**


	8. I Love You

**Ah, this is it! I cannot believe this is the last chapter! This whole story started out as a one-shot and it turned into so much more all thanks to you loyal readers! I am soooo happy with the outcome because this was my first real multi-chapter story for Vampire Diaries. My first attempt crashed and burned…*cough Dealing with Katherine, which was deleted cough* So I appreciate everyone for his or her kind words and reviews, alerts, favorites, and everything else! :)**** You all were the reason I was able to finish this story. :) So thank you so much for the support and I really hope everyone enjoys the last chapter of **_**I Saved Your Life**_**. -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

**P.S. A very special thank you to **_**bibi 13ca**_ **for editing this chapter, it looks and flows so much better because of you! You have been so amazing, thank you! :) **

* * *

Elena slept peacefully for the next three hours with me silently watching over her. A few times she mumbled my name and clutched at my shirt in her sleep, but I lightly rubbed her shoulder and I reassured her that I was still there. I wasn't going to leave, I _didn't want_ to leave. The idea of me holding Elena while she slept was something I had thought about for a very long time, but never in a million years would I have expected for it to actually _happen_. This whole situation right now was beyond messed up, less than twelve hours ago she was my baby brother's girlfriend and I now I was holding her hot and sweaty in my arms.

Around six thirty in the morning Elena woke up for good this time, not just half way. I tensed in preparation for the screaming and hitting, thinking that it would happen no matter what, but it hadn't come, at least not yet. When her eyes fluttered open she looked up at me groggily and tensed. I could almost see her brain trying to work out what had happened the night before.

"You stayed." She said unsurely.

"You asked me too." I defended as I rubbed her shoulder making sure she was really awake.

"I know." She yawned pulling away from me and crossing her legs on the bed. I was saddened by the loss of contact and warmth Elena carried, but I have to be thankful for the fact I got one night to hold her. Elena felt comfortable enough to want me there, and I was all too willing to hold her. Elena has an affect on me like no one else; she makes me feel things that I thought I would never feel again. When I am with her I feel wanted and loved. That maybe there is a chance for me to be happy with her. That maybe I won't always be the monster people think I am. "And I'm not regretting it, I'm glad you stayed." She continued breaking me from my thoughts.

"Really?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah, I am." She said rubbing her arm awkwardly. "I'll even tell you a secret, tonight was the first time I actually got to sleep in weeks, all thanks to you."

"Well maybe we can make a habit out of sleeping together." I teased doing that 'eye thing' - as she calls it, at her. Elena flushed and grabbed a pillow from her side and threw it at my face.

"_So_ _not_ what I meant, Damon." She said before the corners of her lips pulled into a faint smile and she tried to hide a laugh. I pulled the pillow away from my face and smirked.

"Well, at least I made you laugh, I forgot you _could_ laugh."

"I laugh." Elena defended puffing up her cheeks in annoyance. I shook my head with a smirk.

"You're in denial. When was the last time you laughed; like actually laugh?" I asked. Elena stayed quiet and thought about that.

"Well what about you? When was the last time _you _laughed?" Elena quipped.

"Hey, don't answer a question with a question. I'm serious, when was the last time you laughed?" Elena let out a long breath and looked at me crossly.

"Georgia." She said honestly.

"Well, then it will be my goal to make you laugh again." I said before I quickly pounced on her. She let out a surprised squeak and I put my hand over her mouth before is started to tickle her sides. She let out muffled bouts of laughter as she wiggled under me and squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop her laughing.

"You don't want to wake up Jeremy and Jenna do you?" I whispered into her ear as I quit tickling her. She shook her head and I removed my hand from her mouth. "Good." She let out a large breath and looked up at me with flushed cheeks and a wide smile. I looked down at her and smirked.

"Okay, you made me laugh. You can always make me laugh." She said pushing me away, sitting up, and gently hitting my shoulder.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For attacking me."

"I didn't attack you, I tickled you, there's a difference."

"Fine, I hit you for tickling me." She said. I smiled at her and she sat smiling at me for a few more seconds before something in her demeanor changed, suddenly her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Did…did Stefan…leave?" She asked staring at me. I sighed, here it comes, the regret and the realization she made a huge mistake.

"Yeah, he came to the Boarding House, packed a bag, and just…left." I said watching for any sign that would indicate Elena would start crying. But she didn't start crying; she just nodded and looked over at me with a confident gaze. I was confused, I had expected the worst, but she didn't even seem fazed, it was like she had expected this. "Are you alright? You don't seem…" I stopped looking for a better word.

"Sad, depressed, heartbroken?" Elena said filling the empty spaces.

"Yeah, why?" Elena stayed silent for a minute before shrugging.

"I guess I just…expected it after he left last night. I had the feeling that when he heard I didn't love him as much as I used to, that it would be goodbye, at least for now." She whispered combing through a small clump of her hair.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" She asked confused.

"Why don't you love him as much anymore?" I clarified. She didn't answer right away; she looked at me and took a deep breath.

"You know."

"No, I don't. Please Elena, say the words, I need to hear you say it. I need you to make it real." I practically begged. This was the turning point, if she said she loved me then everything would be different, _we_ would be different.

"I don't love Stefan as much as I used to because somewhere along the way in our crazy and messed up lives, I started to fall for you. I don't know how, but really it doesn't matter. I guess when I really think about it, it's because you were always a mystery to me. I could see more than just the evil vampire you wanted everyone to believe you were, I looked passed that and saw something exceptional. I didn't understand why you would put yourself through emotional turmoil just to keep up your bad-ass vampire rep. I didn't understand it because when I got to know you, I saw a passionate and devoted man that would do anything for the people he cares about; and I liked what I saw."

Elena let out a deep breath and hesitantly interlaced her fingers with mine.

"I'm sorry I spent so much time fighting my feelings for you. I know I hurt you in more ways than one. I was scared of my feelings, I was afraid I would become Katherine. I should have been honest about my feelings; I shouldn't have pushed you away or kept you at a distance. By trying to protect myself, I hurt you."

She said shaking her head sadly.

"From the first time I saw you, I was able to see through the walls you created around you. I saw through _you_ even if you didn't like it, I saw the sweet and passionate Damon that you tried to hide from the world. The side you only show me." She paused as if waiting to hear what I had to say but I remained silent. So far she had struck me mute, she _had_ fallen in love with me, it wasn't a dream or some messed up prank, it was _real_. Elena Gilbert was sitting in front of me expressing all of the emotions she had been holding in for God knows how long. I was overwhelmed, never in a million years had I expected this strong of a reaction.

"Damon," she said looking me straight in the eye, her chocolate eyes meeting my ice blue ones, "I am so sorry for all of the emotional turmoil I have put you through, I don't think I can make that any clearer. I am finally listening to my heart and not the people around me. Really, all I'm trying to do is tell you that _I love you_."

She said it, those three words I had been craving, hoping, and praying for since I met her. I couldn't believe my ears; the reason for my prolonged existence was now making my dreams come true.

"Damon?" Elena ventured. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm better than alright. You have no idea what your words mean to me, what _you_ mean to me." Elena looked shocked by my sudden outcome of emotions; I was betting she didn't know how her confession would go over.

"Elena, you have done so much for me, more than just open my eyes or making me change for the better. You gave me a purpose, a sense of want and love. You looked past all of my issues and flaws and really saw me for me. You gave me chance after chance when I didn't even deserve it, but I tried every time to be better for you. You pushed me when I didn't want to be pushed or I when wanted to give up and feel nothing, but you wouldn't let me. You did something for me that you don't even realize; you gave me back my humanity, the one thing that I have missed more than anything. I can't thank you enough for doing that for me, and I promise I will do everything in my power to make it up to you." Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"You're welcome." She whispered into my ear. When she pulled away I gently began caressing her cheek. I felt her pulse pick up and her heart begin beating like it was trying to break free of her chest. She saw me looking at her and blushed, I couldn't help but smile.

"Am I making you nervous, Elena?" I teased. She shook her head but her heart rate gave her away and she knew it. "_I am_ making you nervous aren't I? I mean, you _did_ just declare your love for me." I said.

"Yes, I did…and you didn't say it back…" She mumbled which made me smile.

"Do I really have to tell you? I thought you knew; the whole town knows…"

"I know, but I want to hear you say it." She whispered.

"_I love you Elena_ _Gilbert_." I said honestly trying my best to convey how much I meant my words. I wanted her to believe me and not for a second think it was untrue. Elena's face lit up in glee as she squeezed me tighter.

"I love you too, Damon." She murmured resting her forehead against mine and inching close enough for our lips to be brushing. The proximity of our lips did not go unnoticed to me as I stroked her cheek. Elena's heart was beating madly in her chest because we both knew what would come next. Elena timidly placed her hand behind my neck and let out a breath. "Damon?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to kiss me?" She asked softly as she bit her bottom lip.

I didn't need to be asked twice. I crushed my lips to Elena's trying to make her feel all my love, passion, and dedication to her, make her feel that I loved her just as much and even more than she loved me. I felt her arms snake around my neck pulling me closer and deepening the kiss as one of my arms wrapped around her waist locking her to me. I felt Elena shudder as our lips molded perfectly together. I gently nipped at her bottom lip and she gasped in shock or pleasure I couldn't be sure, I took that opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. Elena moaned as our tongues battled for dominance and I ran my hands along her sides and hips.

Elena was the first to pull away for need of air. She and I sat panting on her bed, foreheads still touching. Elena smiled at me and took a few deep breaths.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Yeah." I answered lying down and still holding her tiny body in my arms. Elena nuzzled into my neck and clasped her hand with mine. "So, what now?" I asked.

"Who knows? Let's just see where the road takes us." She giggled propping herself up on my chest with her elbows.

"Alright." I whispered gently caressing her cheek and touching my lips to hers. While our first kiss had been hard and desperate, this kiss was slow, sweet, and full of love. This love was for us and us alone, this kiss gave us the promise of loving each other forever.

* * *

**Haha, yay! That is it everyone! Thanks for sticking with me through this completely crazy ride, I think all of you can agree that it was a wild one. :)**** My deepest thanks to everyone and please be SUPER nice and leave me one last review for this chapter, it would make the ending feel all the more real and special. So thanks again and I really hope I did not disappoint. I hope to catch all of you for my next story whenever it comes out or I think of it! Now I get to write for **_**Lost in Time **_**and **_**As He Lay Dying**_** again, which, just to let everyone know, I updated a few days ago. Thank you! :D**

**Lots of Love, Lioness002**


End file.
